


Present

by eximicus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Happy Birthday Belarus!, Sick!Belarus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eximicus/pseuds/eximicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All girls met their soulmates on their birthday. All of her friends had already met theirs, but not Natalya. She actually didn't mind waiting for him, but what could she possibly do when she had little time left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is made to celebrate aph belarus' birthday (august 25). happy birthday, belarus!

“Natalya! I met him on my birthday yesterday!”

Natalya looked up, the flowers that she was tending before were left forgotten for a moment. Her eyes met Emma’s, which were sparkling, perhaps a little bit too brightly. The blonde seemed extremely excited, as she had springs in her steps and spoke in high, excited tone. She had a wide smile on her face, and it looked like her face was glowing brightly. “He’s Spanish, you see—and he’s really cute!”

The Belarusian sighed and reverted her gaze back to the flowers, keeping herself busy with them. “Hn,” was her only reply, walking back and forth to take care of the flowers. Natalya had a small flower shop located in the suburbs of New York and it was quite an all right business, producing enough money for her living. She lived and worked alone in the United States—her only brother lived and worked in Russia, while her sister stayed with her husband in Canada. But sometimes, Emma came to help her with her flower shop. Emma was in the same university with her before in the past, and they became best friends over time. And of course, the Belarusian was grateful for her best friend’s help.

It was almost 5 in the afternoon and Natalya was preparing to close the shop. Emma invited herself to come inside, walking towards the door at the back of the Belarusian’s shop and entered a small but comfortable living room. The Belgian sat on the couch, making herself comfortable and started chatting when Natalya entered the room. “His name is Antonio, and he’s gorgeous—I tell you. His eyes are so green—the greenest that I’ve ever seen! Hey, Natalya—” Emma called, raising her eyebrow upwards and stared at Natalya who was now arranging the buckets of flowers at the corner of the room, “are you listening?”

“Hn,” Again, came the curt reply from the Belarusian. Natalya sighed again, wiping the sweat that was rolling down the forehead. Emma frowned and stood up, approaching her best friend. “You don’t look too good, Natalya,” She said, her tone was filled with worry. “Are you all right?”

Natalya nodded and closed her eyes for a few minutes, before opening them again, revealing her blue irises to Emma. “I’m all right,” She said, before attempting to walk away back to her shop and carry more buckets of flowers, but Emma quickly stopped her. The Belgian didn’t look too happy as she eyed Natalya, shaking her head a few times, showing disagreement.

“You need to rest, Natalya.” She told her. “Remember what the doctor said?”

Natalya’s expression turned sour once ‘the doctor’ was mentioned. She wiped her wet hands on her dress before wiping her sweats again, trying to make her way through Emma. “Look, Emma,” She started, ready to start an argument with the Belgian. “It doesn’t matter what the doctor said, I’ll die in the end.”

“Yeah, but—”

“But what?” Natalya argued, her face told Emma that she was tired of all the same talks over and over again. “I know, Emma. I know. I remember what he said, _goddammit_!”

Emma looked hopeless. She gaped, but no words came out. It seemed as if the words were stuck on her throat. In the end, all she managed to utter was a sigh. “But still, I’m worried about you.” The Belgian dragged her best friend to the couch, making her sit for a moment on the couch. When Natalya tried to stand up, Emma shook her head, forcing her to sit down again. “I’ll help you move the flowers later. You need to rest for awhile, Natalya.”

Natalya kept silent, and Emma sighed again.

“Have you eaten?”

Natalya shook her head. “Not yet, since this afternoon. Not hungry.”

A surprised expression appeared on Emma’s visage and she gasped. “You must eat, Nat!” She stood up, running towards the kitchen to make food. Something fell down and it hit the floor noisily. Natalya guessed it was probably the pan. “Remember what the doc—”

“I know, Emma!” Natalya hissed, slamming her hand against the table in front of her. The noise from the kitchen abruptly stopped—it seemed that Emma was surprised as well. Natalya brought her hands to cover her face, and she breathed deeply. “I know,” Her voice came out as a whisper. “I know what the doc said. But I only have a few months left. I—I can do nothing.”

Emma didn’t say anything. Natalya continued.

“Honestly, I’m ready for it.”

“…For what…?” Emma asked, her voice was soft. But, from her tone, Natalya could tell that Emma already knew what she meant.

“For dying.” She said, the words slipped from her tongue rather easily. The Belarusian’s gaze landed at a sunflower on a vase in front of her. “I used to be afraid of dying. But living alone is lonely, Emma.” She closed her eyes, feeling nervous in a sudden. Her heart—it was beating fast. Faster than before, faster than the usual. It was painful. Her chest was painful. Her hand unconsciously hovered over the painful area, and Natalya gripped her dress tightly. Ah—it hurt.

“Living alone is lonely and scary. I—I don’t—want… it…”

Emma’s head appeared from the kitchen and she looked like in the verge of crying. She quickly approached Natalya, sat down on the coach and hugged the Belarusian tightly. “You have me, Nat,” She whispered.

“You have Antonio. Everyone has their own soulmate—even my big brother. And yet, I’m... I'm alone. I'm always alone.”

“No, you’re not.” Emma shook her head, wiping her own tear that rolled down her cheeks, trying her best to smile in front of her best friend. Natalya was grateful to meet her. Emma was a really nice friend. “You’re not alone. Your soulmate is there—out there, waiting to meet you. You will meet him soon, Natalya. I promise.”

Natalya brought herself to meet Emma’s gaze, and Emma nodded, reassuring her that it was going to be all right, that Natalya wasn’t alone, that someone out there—her soulmate—was waiting to meet her soon. “But my sickness—”

“Ssh.” The Belgian put one finger in front of Natalya’s lips, effectively silencing the Belarusian. The platinum blond haired lass blinked, eyeing the finger before her gaze reverted back to the cheery blond. “You’ll heal. I don’t know how, but you _will_. You will _not_ die. You'll be all right, everything will be all right.”

It didn’t sound too convincing, but Natalya wanted to believe it. She really wanted to believe it, that someone out there—her soulmate—was waiting for her, that she wasn’t alone, that she would not die soon.


End file.
